Queen
by GinaTheCupcake
Summary: After her heartbreak over Squall, Quistis meets a mysterious boy and slowly learns his true identity. They start to have feelings for eachother as she slowly discovers his tragic past that haunts him. Who is this teen boy? And what is his secret? QuistisX
1. The Stranger

This is my first story so don't be rough guys and cut me some slack. Umm...please read and review...and enjoy. I will try to make this a very good piece of writing. I do not own any FF8 characters or anything related to FF8. (If you can tell, I'm kinda nervous...gulp.)

Note to reader: If the text is in _Italics_, the character is thinking.

**__**

**_Queen _**

_Ring, Ring…_

_Ring, Ring… _

"Hello?"

"Hello Instructor Trepe?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Dr. Kadowaki."

"Oh, hello Dr. Kadowaki. What seems to be the issue?"

"Yes, one of your students has been injured during a training session, Squall Leonhart."

"Oh my! How bad is it?"

"It's not that serious, but it will leave a scar."

"I'll be right there." - _Click_ -

Quistis Trepe put down the receiver and quickly reached for her boots. Luckily, she was already dressed in her SeeD uniform, had applied her make up, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Quistis was also known for never starting the day off without her cup of coffee with the cute little leopard print mug she treasured. She put on her glasses and was out the door.

Quistis was walking in a fast pace through the hallways; zigzagging in and out between the students. She would actually be sprinting to the infirmary, but that would cause too much commotion. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

_What kind injuries could he possibly have?_ Quistis wondered, _Dr. Kadowaki said it wasn't serious, but… _Quistis feared of the thoughts that raced in her head. The thoughts frightened her so much that she brought her pace up a little faster.

She finally reached the infirmary.

Just before stepping through the door, Quistis checked her flawless look, making sure that her skirt was adjusted properly and her hair wasn't disturbed. She walked through the electronic sliding door and there, lying on the bed, was her love.

"Well well. I see you got yourself into trouble again? With who? My bet is Seifer huh?" Quistis said, bending over to meet Squall's eyes, "He left quite a scar."

Squall said nothing.

"Why are you always at it with him huh?! It's been like this ever since we enrolled in Garden," replied Quistis.

"He's my rival; I can't let him win," said Squall.

"Well…Come. Today is the field exam, but first to class," suggested Quistis.

So the teacher and her student left the infirmary and entered the hallway.

As the two walked to class, the usual silence between them seemed awkward somehow. "What," Squall asked. "Oh, nothing," said Quistis surprised, "I was just thinking how cold and unsocial you are around me even though we've known each other for so long."

"I'm more complex than you think," said Squall without looking at her.

Quistis gave out a soft laugh. "Then tell me more about yourself."

"It's none of your…" Squall started.

"Business," finished Quistis.

Quistis laughed at the joke, but Squall just brushed it off; being quite annoyed by it. With the conversation over, the teacher and student continued their walk to class in silence.

As they entered the classroom, Quistis went into teacher mode. "Okay everyone, settle down and take your seats," she began, "As you all know, today is the field exam for those of you who passed the written test. I have taught you everything I know about the battle system. Now you must put your skills to the test and become full-fledged SeeDs, Balamb's secret military force. The exam will begin at 1600. Meet in front of the Directory. Don't be late. Class dismissed."

After her little explanation, she signaled at Seifer to come to her with her finger. The blonde young man stood up and walked toward his instructor. Squall watched as Quistis whispered something in Seifer's ear. Seifer formed an annoyed look, rolled his blue eyes, and left the classroom.

As Squall was making his leave, Quistis stopped him. "Meet me at the Front Gate. There is a location called the Fire Cavern that contains a GF (Guardian Force) inside. I also want to test your skills before your exam."

"Whatever," Squall said.

He was stopped again.

"I told Seifer to not to hurt you again of he will suffer severe consequences," replied Quistis. For the first time, Squall was willing to continue a conversation with her.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Why?! Because I don't want you to get hurt again! I'm trying to protect you!"

Squall spun around and glared at his instructor's baby blue eyes.

"You may be a year older, but you're not my damn mom Quistis! I don't need anyone to watch out for me! Just quit sticking your nose into my business!" With that, the brown haired, blue eyed man left the woman in a shocked and sad state. _Butting into his business? _She thought to herself,_ all I wanted was for him to express his feelings to me, that's all._

As Quistis walked back to her dorm, she quietly sobbed without anyone noticing her. She was not known to cry in public.

When she approached the door, she took out her card key, slid it through the slot and the door opened. Without hesitation, she took off her boots and changed into her usual pinkish-peachy outfit people found her wearing often. The long skirt wrapped around her slender legs and curvy hips tightly barely leaving room for her black boots (a different pair than before) to show. Also her vest-like jacket left her bellybutton showing slightly. To finish off her outfit, she put on a pair of long maroon gloves that wrapped her arms and a pair of black gloves that covered her hands.

Quistis sat down in front of her dresser and looked into the mirror. Her reflection revealed to her that her make up was ruined by her tears. She then began to think again. _Sticking my nose into his business? I wish he would let me get closer to him; to love him._ Then she suddenly remembered, _the Fire Cavern! I completely forgot!_ She quickly fixed her make up, removed her glasses, and grabbed her trusty companion: her whip.

While walking at a fast pace again, she thought about her future adventure. _To test his skills is what I told him, but the truth is that I want to be closer to him; just for a little while longer._

As the long walk to the Front Gate continued, Quistis flashed backed on her childhood at Balamb.

Quistis was accepted into Balamb Garden at age 13. At 15, she became a member of SeeD and at 17, she received her teaching license. Now at 18, she teaches SeeD trainees. Ever since she moved to Balamb, she's been watching over Squall, sort of like an older sister; or so what she thought. As the days passed, Seifer and Squall fought constantly, trying to see who the better one was. She would often break up the fights between them. "Seifer, behave yourself!" she would say. "I will….never….give up," Squall would say. The more time she spent around the quarrels, the more her feelings about Squall grew. Now she couldn't get him out of her mind.

The birds lovely chirping and the sound of the dripping and splashing of the courtyard fountains broke Quistis's daydreaming. She continued up and down the stairs, passing by countless students discussing what could be for lunch or better yet, the field exam.

As she came up in front of the gigantic golden gates that marked the boundary of the military academy, Squall was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he's still mad, _pondered Quistis. Just then, the young teen in black showed up with his gunblade. His gunblade was known like a national emblem around Balamb Garden. Everyone admired its fine texture and strength. Actually, he and Seifer were the only gunblade wielders at Garden.

"Are you fully equipped?" Quistis asked with a slightly sad mug. Squall nodded and headed towards the exit. "Squall" Quistis said softly. "Huh," answered Squall. Quistis continued. "I'm sorry if I tried to get into your personal space, but I just want to talk sometimes you know?"

Her words actually caught his attention for a while. He stopped and turned his head half way around; his back still facing her. " Whatever...but don't worry about it."

"Okay…well let's get going to the cavern," Quistis finished.

**In the far country of Galbadia**

Endless and endless of miles were ahead of our 17 year old traveler. In every direction of the compass, there was nothing but desert. No roads, no towns…not even a single weed popped out of the ground. The weary traveler was dehydrated. Sweat kept trickling from his face and falling towards the ground, but they never made it. The sun evaporated the salty drops before they even had the chance to finish their journey below. The sun had baked the Earth, leaving nothing but cracks all around.

But the teen wasn't alone.

His loyal companion accompanied him, his horse: Appaloosa. She too, suffered the sun's horrible wrath.

"I don't think we're gonna make it girl," he said with a raspy voice, "Why couldn't Violet transport us to a tropical beach or something?!" These were the last words of the traveler just before he lost conciousnes and fell towards the dusty ground .

_So an hour passes…_

_Vroom! Vroom!_

_Eeeek! _The breaks screech. Then the sound of a car door slamming.

"Oh Hyne, we have a dead one," a male voice says. The young student of Galbadia Garden walked over to our traveler, "And there's a horse with him, but it's alive."

"Wait just collar pickin minute!" a female voice said, "I think he's alive you dumbass! Man, you don't know how to check bodies don't you?! Here, watch." The spunky girl walked over to the traveler and kicked him hard in the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" said the traveler in a raspy and weak voice.

"Hold on, don't go killin' him now Trish," said a man with a long ponytail and a cowboy hat, "I'll help him into the car and y'all get them horse."

The traveler slowly closed his eyes, but just before falling into slumber, he heard this from the cowboy:

"What the hell is this guy wearin'?! Some kind of flashy get up?! And in the middle of a desert?!! Geez…Whoa! Cool sword! And look at all these weapons he gots here!"

**Back to Squall & Quistis**

The trainer and trainee began their little journey to the Fire Cavern, passing through forests and demolishing the demons that dwelled within them. With her knowledge and skills of the whip, Quistis defeated the foes with ease. On the other hand, Squall, with his trusty gunblade, sliced and blasted his foes into smithereens. His skills will surely give him authority someday.

Once they reached the Fire Cavern, Quistis assisted Squall through the pretest. She explained what type of magic was suitable in this area and so on and so forth.

Then she put her plan into action. This was her chance to spark a conversation with him, but of course, failed yet again. The first time she tried, she got him a little annoyed. "Wow! Usually my male students choke on this part of the exam," she began, "I guess my charm is too much for them." _Please spare me, _Squall thought.

Then the second time she tried simple talk like, "So how do you feel about the SeeD exam?" and of course the answer was "Whatever." That was and will always be Squall's favorite line.

Eventually they hit a dead end, fought the Fire Lord, Ifrit, defeated him using Shiva's mystical ice powers, and returned to the entrance, all under 10 minutes. They completed their task and returned to Balamb Garden.

"Superb job Squall, you obtained a GF!" Quistis said, "Equip it and you will become stronger."

Squall looked at his instructor, paying close attention to her advice. About the only time Squall paid attention to anyone was if they were talking about fighting or the battle system.

She refreshed his memory of the instructions for the field exam: Where to meet at what time and what will be done. "Go to your dorm and change into your classmen uniform," she ordered and left the trainee.

Quistis hurried back to her dorm and collapsed on her bed; not even bothering to take of her boots. She smiled with a big grin and hugged her pillow with great force, admiring the moment she just experienced.

"It was only for a little while, and he really didn't say much, but I loved the moment I shared with him."

Lost in her dreams, Quistis glanced over to her alarm clock: 3:30 p.m. In "military" time, it was 1530, only 30 minutes until the exam. She didn't do much; she just rearranged her hair, reapplied her make up, and dressed into her SeeD uniform, which she had on before. As she stepped out the door, she wondered how Squall would do on the exam.

Heading to the Directory with her clipboard in hand, she couldn't help but worry about Squall's safety. Even though he would be accompanied by two other trainees, there was still a slight chance of injuries and possibly death. There have been past reports of trainees dying in the battlefield. Quistis's heart began to pound in fear.

When she saw Squall, she quickly called him over and announced his squad. "Okay…you are in Squad B…hmm…oh, you are with Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."

"Lively?! All he does is blabber about stuff. Can't I switch members?" Squall complained.

"That's not possible. These squads are permanent. Oh, there he is. Zell!"

From a far away distance, there was the blonde, blue eyed boy with a lighting-like tattoo on his face. Instead of walking over to his member, he decided to do a row of back flips and to finish it off, he did a few air punches.

"Whoa! I'm with you!" Zell said surprisingly, "Put it there man!" he said, sticking out his hand. He had hoped for a warm, friendly handshake from Squall, but all that was received was a scowl. Zell received the message that Squall had sent and disapointingly placed his hand back.

"I heard Seifer whooped you pretty hard this morning at the training center," he said with a loud voice, "Look, he's just being a pain in the ass. Just ignore him."

"Ahem!" Quistis interrupted, "That Seifer you are talking about, he's your squad leader."

"SAY WHAT?!" Zell freaked out.

With great timing, Seifer showed up with the gray haired woman Fujin and the muscular man Raijin; his posey.

"Seifer, you're late," Quistis said with a firm voice, "You're the captain of this squad. I wish you good luck."

"Please instructor, save those words for a bad student who needs them," Seifer said.

"Okay then…." Quistis said, "….Good luck Seifer."

Zell couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Seifer glared at him and Zell immediately stopped laughing, feeling the sting in Seifer's glare.

Then, Headmaster Cid, the one in charge of the whole academy, appeared out of nowhere. The only reason he came was to give a little pep talk about the mission. The "squad leader" then began to loose consciousness during the whole thing. Knowing what Seifer usually does during Cid's speeches, Squall and Zell zoomed in on the headmaster's every word. Then, the instructor and her students left for the town of Balamb. The car ride was spent in silence with the exception of some bullying Seifer greatly enjoyed.

**Balamb**

The town of Balamb was small, but gorgeous. This was a quiet and calm town where the only thing to do was to watch the seagulls fly over the big blue ocean or to just sit and fish all day. In the town awaited a vessel to take them to Dollet, another tranquil town, and another SeeD member, Xu, to further explain the mission.

She explained many aspects of the mission, but the main objectives for Squad B was to land on Dollet's beach, head to Central Square, and clear that area only.

"Hey Squall, go outside and see what's happening on the shore!" Seifer demanded. Squall got pissed, but didn't express any of his anger. "Okay," he said with a relaxed voice.

"Yeah, because it's MY order," Seifer said with a grin. Squall hated to follow Seifer's arrogant orders, but if he didn't, it would affect his grade on the exam. Obeying the squad leaders was one of the most important rules and Seifer was a squad leader, even though he sucked at the job.

As soon as Squall stepped out, the sounds of explosions, gunfire, and the screams of men rang in his head. Later, the visions interpreted the sounds. Squall held on tight while the vessel crashed against the shore. The doors opened and off were Squad B. All Quistis could do was watch her love head into the battlefield and worry.

"Quistis, don't worry, they'll be fine, especially Squall," Xu comforted her friend. Xu and Quistis were best friends, so Xu knew all about Quistis's secret crush.

"I just hope he comes back safely," answered Quistis.

**At Galbadia Garden**

"Ugh," the desert traveler said. He opened his eyes and saw doctors dressed in blue scrubs all around him. He also noticed he was in bed and something cool was on his head. Except for the whispers of the doctors, all he heard was the rhythmic beating of the medical equipment.

"How are you feeling son?" asked a doctor.

"Fine I guess, but wear am I?" asked the mysterious teen.

"Galbadia Garden."

"Huh?"

"Galbadia Garden. You must have lost a bit of your memory. You were quite dehydrated."

But the traveler didn't lose his memory. He knew exactly what happened. There was a white flash of light. He went through a portal that transported him into the desert. He lost consciousness due to dehydration. A group of teens amazingly found him and took back here, or so what he thought.

Then suddenly, another doctor came up to the original doctor that was questioning the traveler.

"Doctor, we have to finish the medical report. We need the description of the patient." The original doctor leaned in into the traveler and observed his characteristics.

"Black hair. Pale blue eyes. Race: White. Sex: Male. Age:…" the doctor began, but stopped and turned to the traveler, "Son, what's your age?"

"Seventeen," the traveler said while sitting up on the bed.

"Okay," replied the doctor that had the report, "I think that's about it. I'll go type it into the main computer."

As soon as the doctor with the report left, the original doctor informed the traveler on some information. "If you're well enough, the headmaster wants to talk to you. His name is Martine. Oh, and the students that found you left you a closet full of clothes. Pick yourself an outfit."

The traveler went over to a closet and picked out an outfit. It was a pair of black pants, a pair of black converse sneakers, a white long sleeved shirt with the buttons down the middle and a collar, a red tie, and a spiked belt. This suited him well since his looks, attitude, and his abilities to play the guitar (acoustic, electric and bass), piano, and the saxophone went along with the punk/emo outfit. He rolled up his sleeves to elbow length as the doctor asked him some questions.

"I don't suppose you are a student here are you?" asked the doctor.

"No."

"Oh, okay, well get registered immediately."

The traveler was about to head out the door, but suddenly, the past doctor that had the medical report ran out of a room. "Wait! We didn't get your name for the medical report."

The traveler paused in his tracks and answered, "Kenyon Spencer." With it said, Kenyon stepped out of the infirmary.

As Kenyon left the infirmary, he quickly became fascinated by the technology in the school. He was so fascinated that he took some time to walk around. Electronic sliding doors, flying robots, and desktops in every classroom. There were even enough for every single student. The students also dressed in very fancy, expensive looking uniforms.

Kenyon also took the time to see that Galbadia Garden had a sports center including football, basketball, soccer, swimming, and ice skating. Galbadia Garden also had a large automatic ran cafeteria, a ball room, a training center, a library, plenty of dorms for all the students and faculty, and an animal shelter.

_Animal shelter…. Oh crap! Appaloosa!_

In a flash, Kenyon sprinted as fast as his legs could take him to the shelter. He ignored the stares from the students as he shoved any to the side to make way. He ran through a door that took him outside. The sudden stop almost made him lose his balance.

He saw all sorts of animals from small dogs to giant giraffes and elephants. They were all grouped according to species and type. The farm animals and the jungle animals were separated at the thought of them fighting. Then, at a far away distance, Kenyon spotted a familiar brown dot and someone standing next to it. The person seemed to be a female figure, well, sort of. The figure was wearing the female school uniform, but had no curves whatsoever.

Without any hesitation, Kenyon ran towards the two dots with a relieved heart. When he arrived, the girl quickly recognized him.

"Hey, you're up already? That was quick! It's only been an hour since we found you!" she yelled waving her bony hand towards him.

"How's Appaloosa?" Kenyon replied, completely ignoring the girl's statements.

"That's a nice name for her. She's doing fine. We fed and groomed her."

Kenyon was glad to see his beloved companion safe and sound, but not really showing it. Appaloosa was also in a good mood, neighing and galloping around the horse track.

"What were you doing out there in the first place?" the girl asked.

Kenyon got a little lost in his relief, but figured out what the girl was telling him. He answered in a cold tone.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!? You were in the middle of no where wearing some cheesy suit and with a horse!"

"Look, it's really none of your damn business…Hey! You're that girl who kicked me in the head huh!?"

"The name's Trish and if I knew you were awake earlier, I would of farted a big one in your face instead!!!" yelled the tomboy while putting her hands on her curveless hips, "And shouldn't you be thanking me and the other two dudes for saving your butt!?"

Kenyon formed a blank look on his face and sighed. "….Thanks (pain in the ass)"

"What did you just say!!!?" Trish yelled, practically spitting fire out of her mouth like a dragon, "You know, I should take my foot and shove it up your -" she began, but the intercom interrupted her.

"(Wait, is this right?…Well….okay) The young man found in the desert, please report to the headmaster's office. I repeat, please report to the headmaster's office."

Kenyon looked at the girl and said " Take care of Appaloosa while I'm gone" and with that, he took off running. Trish was surprised and annoyed all at once._ That little!…._but remembered an important detail.

"Hey! The security guards confiscated all your weapons! The headmaster might have them!!!" she yelled, cupping her mouth to be heard better. Kenyon just continued to run towards the exit, not expressing any gratitude towards her. Trish just sighed as he ran through the sliding doors.

_He's cold, annoying, and rude, but those pale blue eyes, gorgeous black hair, and sexy body will take any girl's heart….but I don't even no his name! Man, that's HOT!!!_

Trish turned around and observed how Appaloosa galloped majestically with the other horses.


	2. The Exams

Whew! Finally updated...please read and review. They are much appreciated. Oh! I forgot to tell you guys...this story will pretty much go through the whole plot of FF8, that's why I'm repeating the whole thing, but with some twists here and there. This story was originally just meant for my friends, but I decided to put it on fanfiction where everyone can read it! I'll try to update on a normal basis.

The formula for my story: You (the noble reader) + reviews more updates!

If no readers, no updates. If no reviews, no updates. That's how the kookie crumbles. (You don't want the kookie to crumble, do you?) Me like kookies.

Disclaimer: I do not own any FF8 characters or the plot, but I do own the characters I created in this story. (Kenyon for example)…oh, and sorry if the first chapter was a little long (But I think the Chapters are all gonna be long). Much thanks for the people who are reading and reviewing and my friend Olive who edits this story!

_**Queen**_

_He's cold, annoying, and rude, but those dark blue eyes, gorgeous black hair, and sexy body will take any girl's heart….but I don't even no his name! Man, that's HOT!!!_

Trish turned around and observed how Appaloosa galloped majestically with the other horses.

Back at the Battlefield

Squad B had just finished destroying 100 Galbadian soldiers around Central Square. But then they spotted a whole group of soldiers heading towards the communication tower.

"Let's get 'em," said Seifer with a firm voice.

"But...but that's against orders!" whined Zell.

"Do you wanna stay here and be a chicken wuss?" teased Seifer.

"But...um...Squall?" Zell turned to Squall for the solution.

"We stand by the squad leader's decision. If he says to go, then we'll go."

"Tch, fine."

"Let's move out!" Seifer commanded. So the three examinees left their post and headed towards the communication tower.

In order to reach the tower, they had to cross a long bridge. At this time, the giant orange sun was already sinking into the horizon; creating vast shades of purple, orange, yellow, and red. The ocean was a beautiful navy color and a cool breeze was softly blowing.

The three crossed the bridge, scaled up a hill, and reached the peak. As soon as they came across a cliff at the top of the hill, they immediately spotted Galbadian soldiers at the base of the cliff, in front of the communication tower.

"The satellite is almost ready Sir," reported a soldier.

"Good work," said another and they both headed inside the large building.

"There they go," said Seifer.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" pondered Squall. Seifer didn't care what they were doing or what they weretalking about. He just had a craving to do some destruction.

"Hey Galbadian soldiers! I'm coming for ya!" Seifer yelled at the top of his lungs and dashed along the path that spiraled down the hill and towards the entrance.

"Hey! Hold up!" Zell shouted down at him.

"No use, he's gone," Squall said. Suddenly, as the two wondered what to do without a leader, they heard a loud, high pitched yell from a higher level of the cliff. "Hey!" the voice shouted again. By the tone of the voice, it seemed to be a female shouting. Then, a girl with chestnut brown hair appeared and slightly stepped forward. When her foot stepped on the rock, her clumsiness took over and she went tumbling down the hill. She landed right on her butt, glanced up at Squall and Zell and flashed them a large smile while the guys gave her a weird look, wondering what business this klutzy girl had. With wobbly legs, she stood up and brushed her skirt.

"Are you guys Squad B?" she asked Squall without erasing her smile. He nodded. "Hey, you're in my homeroom aren't you?" she said with glee. Squall flashbacked to the moment at the classroom where a girl tripped at the entrance of the room. He nodded to her question.

"Hi! The name's Selphie! I'm come from Squad C to report a super-duper urgent message! Where's the squad leader?"

Squall pointed down over the cliff where Seifer was waving good bye towards them with his gunblade.

"That idiot," said Zell.

"Mr. Leader! Wait for me!!!" shrieked Selphie while literally jumping off the ledge and plummeting down.

"That girl's nuts!" Zell pointed out. Instead of following Selphie and risking their lives, the guys took the long way around. They both knew that being careless would cause their grade to go down. Plus, Zell was quite affraid to hop the ledge. No wonder his nickname was chicken-wuss.

"What took you so long!?" shouted Selphie as soon as they arrived, "It would have been faster if you jumped!"

"Jump off of THAT?! Puh-lease," Zell said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Blah, blah, blah…hey…you never told me your names."

"I'm Zell," he replied pointing at himself with his thumb, "And that's Squall," he said pointing at Squall's direction with his head. Zell went ahead and introduced Squall; knowing that if he didn't, Squall wouldn't have said a single word.

"Alright. Let's go find Mr. Leader!" She ran through the metal doors and boarded the lift found inside with Squall and Zell following. Squall pressed the button to rise and pulled out his wonderful gunblade.

"Wowee! This lift is cool!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Don't get too excited or you will jump off," said Zell.

"Yeah, like I'm stupid enough to do that!"

"You were when you jumped of the cliff."

"Excuse me?!" Selphie was just ready to bash Zell's head in for the candy to come out, but Squall ceased their quarrelling.

"Be quiet! The soldiers are up there. Get your weapons ready."

Without a peep, they both prepared their weapons knowing that they still had a mission to complete.

Back at the Shore

Quistis and Xu were grading the other Squad's progress, passing and failing one student after the other. Quistis's heart pounded faster and faster as she worried about Squall. _We sent out the message to all of the Squads already. Why aren't they here yet? _She held her clipboard close to her heart and gazed out into the wide open ocean as the sun slowly faded. She gave a big sigh as the cool breeze gently caressed her lovely face. Then, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Xu.

"Quistis don't worry so much. I'm sure he's okay. You know he is a great warrior. He'll be fine, you'll see. It just takes some time for the message to reach the Squads." Qusitis glared into her friend's brown eyes and was able to form a smile across her face.

"Thank you," she replied.

The cracking sounds of gunfire and painful screams still haunted the air.

At the Communication Tower

"HA! That'll teach ya to mess with us!" cheered Zell over their victory. They had just finished their battle with Major Biggs and Wedge. The two Galbadians were now lying on the floor unconscious, with multiple gashes and bruises on their bodies.

"Okay? Where's Mr. Leader!" cried Selphie. With perfect timing, Seifer appeared, rising up from the lift with a grin on his face.

"Thanks for beating this guy up for me. I'll be sure to take the credit when we report back," Seifer snickered.

Zell had had about enough of Seifer's ego. He literally turned tomato red with rage and was just about to charge straight at him, but Squall caught the collar of his jacket in the nick of time. He turned to see Squall shake his head to the fight. Zell obeyed the demand.

"Hey Mr. Leader!" Selphie stepped in, "I have an important message!"

"What message?" questioned Seifer.

"All SeeDs and SeeD examinees are to report to the shore at 1900 hours."

"1990 hours?! We only have 30 minutes! They'll leave without us! Well, at least leave you guys here." In a flash, Seifer boarded the lift and went down to ground level, leaving the rest behind.

"That bastard," Zell said under his breath.

As soon as the lift returned, the group hopped on and went down as well. They were not aware that Major Biggs gained back consciousness.

"Ugh…you…little punks," he said with barely enough of energy is his being, "It's not…over…yet." He pathetically crawled over to a device and launched a mechanical arachnid creature to hunt down its prey.

As the three reached the peak of the hill, they heard an enormous crash that rattled the earth.

"What the?" Squall said, but his question was cut by the giant monster's leap. It landed right behind them and began to scan the area.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" screamed Zell.

"RUN!" shouted Selphie.

They all immediately began to sprint for their very lives as they arachnid sensed them and began its hunt. As they descended the hill and crossed the bridge, they tried to cast Thunder magic in order to slow it down, but it wasn't enough; it was way beyond their power to stop it. The beast was on an onslaught, trampling everything in its path as it shot continuous rounds of firepower causing devastating destruction to the once peaceful town. The gang ran as fast as their aching legs could take, but slowly, Squall began to fall behind the others. He was already able to view the creature's dark shadow engulf his own. With a final blow, the metal fiend shot a colossal laser and exploded a nearby car causing Squall to be launched forward towards the sandy beach.

"What was that sound?" questioned Quistis as she came out from atop of the vessel. Her heart ceased its beating as she witnessed her love running from the monstrosity. Squall quickly gained his composure and darted to the vessel.

"Squall!"

Quistis frantically looked around for something to stop the disaster. She eventually caught eye of the machine gun and grasped it. As Squall made a giant leap for the entrance, Quistis fired multiple bullets into the arachnids being. She felt like as if she went on a rampage, putting all of her anger, hate, and love into every single bullet she fired. The mechanical tarantula slowly came to a halt and collapsed into the sand. As the vessel headed towards the ocean, an earsplitting explosion and musky smog filled the atmosphere. They all left in one piece.

Back at Balamb

"Fabulous job everyone!" Quistis congratulated the students, "I assume that everyone must be exhausted. I suggest for all of you to return to Balamb Garden ASAP. We will call out the names of who ever passed on the 2nd floor. Class dismissed."

Even though no one suspected it in her voice, Quistis was terrified. She was terrified of the thought of losing Squall.

After all the students dispersed, Qusitis turned to face the ocean and softy began to weep.

"Quistis…" a voice said. She turned around with teary eyes and found Xu behind her. Instantly, Quistis threw her arms out and embraced her best friend with great force. She placed her head on Xu's shoulder and covered it with salty tears.

"…It's okay Quistis. Everything is done with," comforted Xu as she returned the hug.

"He could have died Xu. He could have died!" Qusitis's soft sobs grew into deep breaths.

"But he didn't die. I'm sure he will grow stronger now that he will become a SeeD…and he will be able to conquer any foe, even a foe that is stronger than that thing back there," replied Xu in a caring voice. Her words seemed to work their affect on Quistis, slowing the flow of tears.

"Let's head back to Balamb Garden," Xu suggested. Qusitis lifted her head up and nodded to the plan.

At Galbadia Garden

Kenyon now stood in front of the Headmaster's office. He rang the bell and to his surprise, a security camera came out from above the door and zoomed on his face.

"Are you that boy from the desert?" a voice said. It seemed to be coming from the camera.

"Yeah," Kenyon responded.

"Alright, I'll let you in." The doors slid open and Kenyon walked inside. There, he saw a man dressed in fine attire sitting in front of a redwood desk. He looked like a portrait painted by a professional with the entire elegant furniture surround him.

"Please sit down," the Headmaster offered. Kenyon sat down in the available seat in front of the desk.

"As you may already know, my name is Martine, but address me as Headmaster Martine or Sir."

"Okay…um Sir,' said Kenyon.

"Do you attend this academy?" asked Martine, not wasting any time.

"No."

"Well, we can accept you in," said the Headmaster as he turned to face his computer, "Tell me your SS number."

"Umm…" Kenyon hesitated to speak.

"Do you not remember?"

"…."

"I think it's because you were in the heat for so long. Let me look you up in the World Book. Kenyon is it?"

"Kenyon Spencer…Sir."

As Martine typed and clicked on his computer, Kenyon worried at what the Headmaster might say about what he would find, or better yet, what he wouldn't find.

_I'm not in the World Book_, thought Kenyon.

"…Hmm…that's strange…" said Martine with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Sir?" asked Kenyon, already knowing the answer.

"It's says here that you don't have an SS number, nor proof of birth…you might as well not even exist!"

Kenyon panicked slightly….

_Dammit! Got to find an explanation…._

He quickly came up with a reason.

"Well…um…I kinda grew up at an orphanage Sir," replied Kenyon.

"Oh, well that explains everything," said Martine, "Back then, orphanages never used to send the paperwork to the families the children were adopted into."

"Umm…yeah…" Kenyon exclaimed with disbelief. _Let's just go with that._

"Well we can still accept you. You will just need to take an exam. There's no time to take the written portion, so I'll just make you take a field exam. Come with me."

Kenyon stood from his seat and followed Headmaster Martine out of the office. As they strolled down the hallway, Martine pondered about something.

"I hope that you don't mind me asking, but why were you in the desert anyways?"

Kenyon changed his tone of voice to a callous one and built a barrier around his heart.

"I do mind that you're asking."

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude."

"But…there is a question I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I heard that you confiscated my weapons."

"You'll find out."

Their little conversation ended and the both of them turned a corner. At the corner was a large metal door that slid open as they went through. The room that they entered was very wide and enormous. The walls were painted pale white and projectors were place at every corner.

"This is a simulation room," began Martine, "You will have to defend yourself against the enemies with the given weapons." He pulled out a remote and pushed one of its buttons. Slowly on one side of the room, a table emerged from the floor. On it laid all of Kenyon's weapons, from a long sword to grenades to a handheld gun. There were also gun blades, whips, and other various gadgets the academy supplied.

"Use as many items as you want. Give your best to fight the foes. I'll shut down the simulation when I am satisfied." Martine walked towards the far end of the room and entered a secret room hidden in the walls.

"Commence."

In a blink of an eye, the simulation with all species of monsters began. Being alert and focused, Kenyon rushed towards the table and grabbed the first weapons he spotted.

As Kenyon battled, the Headmaster observed his every attack.

_He has excellent speed, agility, and strength. Stunning judgment, powerful attacks, and knowledge of the scene and weapons. I've never seen this before! Someone who can master a wide variety of weapons! He is definitely being accepted! _

Martine immediately stopped the simulation and stepped out of the room.

"You are in," Martine simply said. Kenyon nodded, slightly exhausted with the fights.

"…I wonder what time it is?" asked Martine. He glanced down at his watch and took a shock to the heart finding out what the time was.

"Oh Hyne! The time! We are going to be late for the SeeD All-Night Ball at Balamb Garden!"

"We?" said Kenyon with confusion, more concerned about the fact that he was going instead of where the location was.

"Why yes. This is the perfect opportunity for you to see other places. Have you been there before?"

"No."

"Then hurry up and get dressed! You have to at least present yourself decently!"

_Great...that's just great.…_

**Author: Again another long chapter...So? How was it? Loved it? Hated it? That is the question! Er... "questions" actually. Please review! They help tons! oakysan0108 OUT!!!**


End file.
